


Time heals.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: A chance encounter opens some old wounds, and heals a few others.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Time heals.

**Author's Note:**

> I like stories set after we last encountered John and Kayleigh, this is one such story. Set a few years hence, they are still together and still very much in love.

She walked through the dining room, up the marble staircase through the oak panelled bar and into the reception area, he was there, setting up his speakers, she walked over and grabbed his well upholstered derriere. 

" Hello sailor, fancy a good time " she chuckled at her own remark.

" Very funny, anyway why are you here, I thought you were at the rugby club do ?"

" I went over and checked , Anna has it all under control, mains is done and everyone is happy……"

He knew that smile .

" But ?"

" Well this is way more posh ain't it, and as our business is doing quite well, I thought I'd come to the posh wedding in Dutton hall " 

" Denton hall " 

" Denton hall "

" Is there a problem here ?"

" Oh God no, I just thought I'd drop in, do a little of the supervising thing,........."

" Check out the bride ?"

" Obviously " she smiled.

" Best thing we ever did you know, getting into catering and eventing "

" The best ?" She mock glared and put her hands on her hips.

" Obviously, after marrying each other" he smiled, and as always, she knew she could forgive him almost anything.

" It was a no brainer really, I'm good with people, good at promoting, and your good running a business and this " she indicated the performance area.

" Who ever it was that said if you can find a hobby that pays, you're onto a winner was dead right "

" Have you got a playlist ?"

" Yup, they have a set list from nine till eleven, then I'll do requests, if I can, call last orders at twelve thirty, and last dance at one, you staying till then ?"

" Might as well, your mum said she'd bring the kids back over tomorrow, so I can help you pack up " 

" Okay love that sounds good to me, a proper plan "

Her phone ringing caught their attention.

" Ryan " she said as she answered.

He smiled as he watched her, a little boy running onto the polished wood dance floor, then seeing how far he could slide on his knees made him chuckle.

She looked round and shook her head,

" Boys will be boys, " he said as the little boy disappeared back into an adjoining room.

" Ryan is five minutes away with the hog roast, I'll go meet him okay love " 

" Sure babe, I'm just setting up then I'm going to nip off to see Jim at the office"

" See you then " they kissed and went their separate ways.

She went to the back of the building and supervised the unloading of the hog roast, she didn't need to, the staff knew what they were doing, he had the knack of always picking good staff, well it wasn't a knack really, it was all down to experience. The best things that they had ever done was get together, get out of the retail trade and move counties, it was paying dividends now.

She slowly walked back to the front of the mansion house, admiring the stars in the clear Yorkshire autumnal sky, the distant street lights of Ilkley flickering through trees, skipped up the steps, and stopped at the top for a few minutes of fresh country air, she smiled at the high pitched screams and laughter of the guests children, then still smiling she stepped through the wrought iron and glass door, and that's when she saw her.

She hadn't spoken to her since she had gone back to Newcastle about ten years ago now, she had heard a few snippets the first few years of how her life was panning out, but that was all, nothing for years, but here she was. Or was she ?.

Her hair was the same colour, far shorter but definitely the same colour, she looked as though she had lost weight, or was she always thin like that.?.

She was standing with her hands on the shoulders of a little boy and girl, the boy about seven or eight the girl a little younger, the little boy was the knee slider, the bride was talking to the three of them, the bride said something and the mum laughed, and that's when she knew it was her, it was the laugh she remembered that laugh, she had heard it often, they had been friends once, years ago, but a man had come between them, a special man, a man they both loved. 

She didn't realise that she had been staring at the group, but obviously she must have been, the bride spoke quietly and nodded in her direction, mum turned and looked, slowly a smile of recognition spread across her face, a smile she remembered.

" Hello Rachel " the mum said, " nice to see you again, how are you ?"

Rachel knew that smile was genuine, the eyes smiled with the mouth, like they used to many years ago.

" I'm fine Kayleigh, just fine " she smiled back.

Kayleigh walked over and hugged her, Rachel returned it,

" I'm so glad to see you again Kayleigh "

" Feelings mutual Rach, honestly "

The little girl ran up and took Kayleigh's hand.

" Mummy can I go and sit with Granny Brenda?"

" In a minute darling, I want you to meet somebody first "

" Who ?"

" This lady " Kayleigh said nodding towards Rachel," This is Rachel, one of mummy's old friends , say hello Amanda "

" Hello missus Rachel "

" Hello darling " Rachel replied, " aren't you just gorgeous ?"

" Can I go now mummy " 

" Okay then , hop it " 

" Your Mandy must be dead chuffed," Rachel said smiling, " her gorgeous little namesake "

" Never bloody stops going on about it " Kayleigh replied.

" The little boy ?"

" Oh aye, he's mine too, Charles, Paul, Steven, but gets called Charlie usually "

" Charles, Paul, Steven …………?" Rachel posed a question.

" Redmond " Kayleigh beamed when she answered.

" So you got him for keeps then ?" 

" I certainly did "

" How is he ?"

" Ask him yourself, he's over there " Kayleigh nodded towards a group of men near another door.

" Where ?"

" Over there "

" I can't see him "

" John " Kayleigh shouted..

A thin bespectacled man, with salt and pepper hair, and a neatly trimmed beard, wearing a stylish blue suit and brogues waved back and smiled, noticing who Kayleigh was talking to he made his apologies to the other men and walked over.

Rachel turned her head towards Kayleigh, Kayleigh was grinning, she knew full well what Rachel was thinking.

" Hello mate how you doing?" He asked as he enveloped Rachel in a huge hug.

" Fine John, just fine "

" You haven't changed a bit Rachel, you still look good". John was holding Rachel's hands at arms length as he spoke, she glanced at Kayleigh and immediately knew that the old jealousy was gone.

" Can't say the same about you John, you look fantastic, what happened? " Rachel joked.

" Heart attack while driving" John said deadpan.

" Seriously ?"

" Yes " Kayleigh said squeezing John's hand " I almost lost him "

Rachel stood teary eyed not knowing what to say.

" Kayleigh go get a drink with Rachel, catch up, Charlie just went outside after Alfie, christ knows what they're up to, I'll meet up with you soon " 

John walked off looking for his wayward son and nephew.

Rachel and Kayleigh got drinks at the bar and found somewhere quiet to talk.

Rachel could see a tear in Kayleigh's eye, she knew what she was going to tell her brought back bad memories.

" I don't need to know " 

" I want you to though "

" Heart attack ?"

" He worked late one Monday, a day he hardly ever works late, anyway he worked late, he hadn't felt the least bit unwell, in fact he had started circuit training months before and he felt great, anyway he was heading home and they reckon he had a massive heart attack and blacked out, he ran into the back of a car that had stopped at lights, spun into the oncoming lane and was shunted off the road by a 4x4. By luck the 4x4 driver was a doctor, he gave him CPR until the ambulance got there"

" Christ almighty Kayleigh, when was this ?"

" Two months after our wedding "

" Shit " 

" He was in an induced coma for two weeks, lots of broken bones, both ankles, left hip, right arm upper, right arm lower, fractured eye socket, two skull fractures and he has a plate in his lower jaw, oh and he had to get a stent in because of the heart attack "

" I'm so sorry Kayleigh, he didn't deserve that, neither did you "

" I honestly thought I'd lost him Rach, all those years of searching, and I thought I'd lost him after two effing months, but I didn't, I got him back, fitter, stronger and much more emotional "

" That's good then " 

" Aye I suppose it is " Kayleigh smiled. 

" So the beard is to cover the scars, I know you don't like them?"

" I like them now "

" Mummy mummy " Amanda came running in.

" What darling ?"

" Charlie tore his shirt "

" I did not " Her brother followed her in.

" Did too " 

" Did not " 

" Enough the two of you okay , Charlie is your shirt torn ?"

" No, it split " 

" And the difference is ?"

" Mum, do I look like I'm in mensa ?" 

Rachel burst out laughing ," Sorry Kay "

" We'll talk later Charlie Redmond, skedaddle " Kayleigh chased her son out after her sister.

" Like his dad eh ? " 

" Aye Rach , a little smart arse "

" Price " Rachel suddenly said ," your Mandy is Mandy Price "

" I know "

" Sorry Kay, it's just dawned on me,this is the Price , Pritchard wedding "

" Aye the bride is our Chloe "

" Small world eh ?"

" Sure is Kay, it sure is "

Kayleigh and Rachel fell into deep conversation. 

" You and Ian got any kids ?"

" Oh you know I'm with him then,?"

" Six years now isn't it ?"

" It is indeed, twin boys aged 4, Lucas and Oliver "

" Got pictures ?" Kayleigh asked nodding .

" Obviously " Rachel replied, retrieving her phone from her pocket.

" Blonde like you " Kayleigh remarked, " but have Ian's features "

" And his brains " Rachel finished.

" Is he babysitting ?"

" No he'll be here soon, he's the DJ, "

" I remember he dabbled right enough "

" We can offer that service, as part of the package, professional DJ and disco hire"

" I'm sorry Rachel " 

" What for ?"

" Being a jealous bitch, and driving you out "

" I was fuming then Kay, I won't deny it, I hated you , you took my friend and wouldn't or couldn't listen to reason, but I know how you felt now, I would do the same "

" I should have believed John, but I didn't, I was afraid he had feelings for you " 

" He did , friendship "

" Forgive me "

" Of course I do, sometimes when you love someone you become unreasonable, and you really , really love John" 

" Are you having a pop lady ?" Kayleigh chuckled.

" It really is good to talk to you again " Rachel squeezed Kayleigh's hand and smiled.

" Oh Jesus " Kayleigh said looking towards the door.

John was walking in talking to Alfie, holding a dishevelled Charlie by the collar, judging by the animated conversation, Alfie was trying to talk Charlie out of trouble. John suddenly stopped and whatever he said, Alfie smiled and ruffled Charlies hair, 

" I'll go clean Bear Grylls here up, or try to " John said smiling.

" What now ?" Kayleigh glared at Charlie. 

" Stalking deer " John said .

" Eh ?"

" Alfie went for a vape, saw great white hunter here, trying to sneak up on the deer outside, commando crawling "

" Right you little bugger " Kayleigh grabbed her wayward eldest and dragged him away.

John sat down next to Rachel,

" Were you as boisterous as that ?"

" Apparently so, according to me mam " John chuckled.

" How is she ?" 

" Same as always, prim, proud and opinionated "

" But healthy ?"

" Aye, unfortunately " 

Rachel slapped John's leg 

" Don't be awful John Redmond, you'd be lost without your mam " 

" But he'd take the chance love " 

John looked around to see his mum standing behind the settee,

" Hello Missus Redmond "

" I told you before Rachel love, call me Joan, how have you been love?"

" Fine thank you Joan, just fine "

" Malibu and diet coke please John " Joan said jerking her thumb towards the bar.

" Really diet coke ?" John smirked.

" That's it , I'm leaving everything to your brother " 

John kissed his mum's cheek as he passed. 

" And he blames Kayleigh for Charlie's cheek " 

Rachel suddenly realised it was more than just John that she had missed.

" And John ?" Joan said as he walked off " get fresh ice, not that frozen shite "

John walked off shaking his head.

" So Joan…..?"

" Have you and Kayleigh made up " Joan interrupted " only fraternizing with the enemy is a hanging offence " she nodded across at a glaring Mandy " apparently "

" Aye, we've been chatting " 

" Good, so love, how is life treating you, really "

John had gone to the bar and joined Steve and Alfie

" Who's the blonde bint ?"

" Eh ?"

" I said who is the blonde bint ?"

" Rachel"

" Geordie Rachel, your old mate from way back yon ?"

" Yup, she runs the catering firm"

" She was a girlfriend of yours wasn't she ?" Alfie asked.

" No Alfie she was a friend, who happened to be a girl "

" What's the difference uncle John, or will I ask Aunty Kayleigh?" Alfie grinned. 

" Piss off " John chuckled. 

A sudden fit of laughter from the table Joan and Rachel were sharing drew the attention of all three men.

" Looked the way they were chatting earlier that Kayleigh doesn't see a threat there anymore John "

" There never was one Steve "

" She never believed that John, never "

" She said she did "

" She told you she did, there's a difference pal, a big difference ".

Charlie came running in and ran up to his hero, his big cousin Alfie.

" Charlie come here a minute " 

" I'm talking to Alfie dad " 

" Strike one buddy " 

Charlie shrugged and walked over to John. 

" Right smartarse listen and listen good, that's your clothes for tomorrow, if you get them dirty it's either sit about in your pants or jammies , right ?"

" Right " 

" And no deer hunting " 

Charlie smiled 

" Okay son ?" John winked.

" Sure dad " 

" Good boy, and Alfie says you can visit the fire station next week, if you behave "

" That's blackmail dad" 

" Of course it is " 

Charlie nodded.

" Right beat it " 

John took his mothers drink back to her, she stood up to receive it, thanked John and walked off. John sat in the recently vacated space.

" Kayleigh told me about it , the accident I mean " Rachel said touching John's arm.

" It was a terrible time for her, how she coped I'll never know "

" She loves you that's how"

" Nobody should have that decision to make so early in a marriage, it just wasn't fair on her "

" Decision ?"

" The surgery, the brain surgery "

" She didn't tell me the whole story obviously "

" Obviously "

" What decision, no, it's okay I don't need to know "

" Hey, we're friends still aren't we ? "

" We always have been John "

" Well my head was pretty banged up, I had fractures here and here," John ran his fingers over his skull to indicate the fracture positions.

" Kayleigh did mention them right enough "

" Well one was nasty, required life saving surgery, so that was a no brainer, no pun intended, the other one though, that was the bastard, the surgeon gave her a choice, leave it and I'd possibly have very limited movement, more than possibly, more like probably have little movement in my right arm and leg, hand and foot, but that it wasn't a real danger to me "

" That would mean no………?"

" Music, driving, hugging, work, a million things "

" Or ? " 

" They could operate, try to fix it "

" There is a big but isn't there ?"

" But it might kill me " 

" Jesus christ " Rachel shouted, then covered her mouth.

" If it had been me making the decision, I would have said no, I can't chance losing her, but she did what she knew I would want her to do, not what she wanted to do, how the fuck she was strong enough to do that I don't know "

" How do you weigh something like that up, I mean how do you do it ?"

" I don't know Rach, but I'm eternally grateful that she took that chance "

As if on cue little Mandy jumped onto John's lap, he held her tightly and kissed her hair. 

" Imagine not being able to do this, hold your children, imagine that Rachel, I'll owe Kayleigh until the day I die, she was stronger than I could ever be"

" She's a remarkable woman right enough "

" She's everything to me " Little Mandy slipped off John's lap and ran off.

" You made the right decision John"

" What decision love ?"

" When you had to choose, she is a far better wife to you than I could ever hope to be, you chose well, just like she did, you both got it right "

" Got what right ?" A smiling Kayleigh asked as she walked up to the two friends.

" Your choice of partner, neither of you could find someone better suited, you are just perfect together"

" Thanks "

" I knew that years ago though, that's why I went, staying there was pointless, everyone knew you two were suited "

Kayleigh squeezed John's shoulder and smiled. 

" Oh Rachel, while I remember, Chloe was quizzing me about you, and long story short, she's invited you to join us for the evening reception, you and Ian obviously "

" Thanks I'd love to accept "

Rachel looked at John and then Kayleigh. 

" Friends " Rachel asked .

" Again " Kayleigh replied." Like the three of us used to be "

" I'll go tell her" a smiling Kayleigh walked off.

" So you and Ian ?"

" I ended up in the Sunderland store, Ian got transferred there shortly after, we became friends, I mean just friends, we had lunch together ,we talked. Then Anna moved her toyboy in, flung him out, so I offered him a sofa till he got sorted "

" I bet you did "

" Oy cheeky shit, it was just a friendship, it was three months before we kissed "

" I believe you "

" He divorced Anna, married me , we flicked the company the bird , moved to Yorkshire, plowed our money into an ailing event catering business, and here we are now, doubled the staff, quadrupled the turnover, and have the facilities to do two events at once"

" Kids?"

" Twin boys"

" Come on then, show me pictures "

Rachel slid along next to John , she got her phone out and with John's arm around her shoulder, they looked through her album.

" You're more trusting than me then "

" Don't start Mandy, it was a long time ago "

" Still, I wouldn't want my mans ex getting that close "

" She was his friend, nothing more "

" That's not what you said back then "

" I didn't believe it back then "

" Oh and you do now ?"

" Yes Mandy I do "

" Mug "

" Mandy why don't you just shut the fu……."?

" Can I remind you girls that there are children present ?" Brenda said as she passed her two daughters.

Kayleigh and Mandy nodded to each other, grinned and went in separate directions. 

John showed Rachel his children's pictures and they compared their parenting experiences, talking freely like of old.

" Why is your mum here John, if it's the Price wedding I mean ?"

" Mandy had a chance of a big promotion but had to go full time, this was just after Bill and Brenda decided to start wintering in Cyprus with Kieron and his kids, long story short my mam started babysitting Chloe and Alfie, and her and Chloe are friends"

" That's lovely " 

" Well she's nice, ain't she ?"

" I always thought so"

" And she's always liked you "

Rachel sat with a huge grin on her face.

" What you smiling at ?"

" Nothing "

" Nothing my arse ,I know you Rachel and don't you forget it lady ?" John chuckled.

" Your mum tried to get me and you together"

" When ?"

" Before Kayleigh, don't worry "

" She never said "

" I asked her not to "

" The old bugger "

John and Rachel chuckled.

" Oh here's Ian " Rachel pointed to the door.

" Listen Rach, don't say me and Kayleigh are here, let me surprise him eh ?"

" Okay ,good idea " 

John disappeared to find Kayleigh, Rachel went to help Ian set up for the disco.

"Kayleigh?"

" What love ?"

" Ian's here, I thought we could go meet him together "

" Excuse me ladies " Kayleigh said to some of the Pritchard family and followed John to the performance area.

Ian had his back to them as they approached. 

" What's this then John ?" Kayleigh said loudly .

" It's a disco tech achoo "

They could see Ian had recognised their voices, he shook his head .

" Does it do music John ?"

" Not real music love not like I………."

" Alright ,alright enough already " Ian said as he turned, a huge grin on his face.

He ran over and gave John and Kayleigh a huge hug .

" Kayleigh darling you're looking superb, you look bloody younger "

" Thank you Ian, nice of you to say so "

" It's true love"

" Rachel said you were doing this full time now " 

" I am John buddy, you look good in all John, if it weren't for the voice I wouldn't recognise you"

" Thanks pal " 

" How you doing, you okay now ?"

" Fully recovered thanks, better than new, I got your card, it was much appreciated "

" I would have come to see you but wi Anna and that, well you know ?"

" Aye I do " 

" So these yours are they ?" Ian asked as Charlie and Amanda walked over and took Kayleigh's hand .

Kayleigh's smile answered, she didn't need to say a word. 

" Want to help ?" Ian asked the children, they both nodded.

" Right come on then " Ian led them back to his box of cables.

" I wish this was our wedding John, don't you ?"

" No, I wouldn't have missed these last nine years for the world "

" Seriously ?"

" All in all love they have been fantastic "

Kayleigh pulled John's head down and kissed him deeply.

" Aunty Kayleigh, let him go for god's sake, he's turning blue "

Kayleigh let go of John's head and they pressed their foreheads together.

" Hope you have a good reason for interrupting us love " John chuckled.

" Well uncle John, Mark's dad is a big fan of George Strait, and I told him that you can sing country, so we thought as a special favour for the bride and groom, you could sing it later "

John looked at Chloe, she looked radiant in her wedding gown, Mark her groom, standing holding her hand looking lovingly at her.

" Of course I will Mark, no problem" 

" Thanks Mister Redmond, I mean thanks Uncle John "

The bride and groom wandered off to talk with more guests, Kayleigh dragged John to the bar,

" A diet coke and a Malbec please"

" There you go squire " the cheery barman said passing over their drinks.

" What do I owe you buddy ?" John asked.

" Nowt pal, courtesy of the gentleman at the end of the bar.

" Thanks dad " Kayleigh said smiling at her father.

" Cheers Bill" John raised his glass.

"Let's get some air love eh ?"

" Sure John, lead on "

John and Kayleigh went outside and sat in some patio chairs, without thinking John took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders, she patted his hand.

" I apologised to Rachel, and I owe you one too "

" I don't need an apology from you love, it was her who left "

Kayleigh reached forwards and took John's hands ,

" You repeatedly told me that you were just friends, only friends, always friends, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't believe you John "

" I know you didn't "

" Didn't that bother you "

" Then yes, now no "

" I was convinced no man could be just friends with a woman as pretty, but now I know you can be, I'm sorry "

" I took it that she accepted it " 

" Yes, I think we're friends again " Kayleigh smiled. 

" Good, I've got a confession though , concerning Rachel "

Kayleigh sat back in her seat, sipped her wine and waited.

" It's nowt sordid or anything "

" Best tell me then "

" A few months after she left, I texted her to see if she was alright, to see she was settled like, see how the new store was, that type of thing "

" You said you hadn't seen or spoken to her "

John smiled.

" Technically I haven't, didn't "

" And is that it ?"

" No not quite, she texted me back saying everything was fine, she was happy, and …….."

" And what ?" Kayleigh asked an edge of tetchiness evident in her voice.

" That it was best for Kayleigh if I deleted her number , and didn't contact her again "

" She said that, best for me ?"

" Aye, not best for me or best for her but best for you "

" Why would she do that ?"

" Ask her, I don't have a clue "

" I just might at that "

" John , Kayleigh?"

" Aye Steve ?"

" First dance in five minutes, you coming in ?" 

" Be right there buddy " 

" May I have the pleasure? " John asked extending his arm .

" Not with the kids in the room you won't " Kayleigh giggled.

John smacked her butt as she passed.

" Cheeky bint "

When John and Kayleigh went back in, a large proportion of the guests were milling around the dance floor, Charlie and Amanda were standing holding Granny Joan's hands, the bride and groom were standing ready to get on the floor when the music started .

Ian welcomed the bride and groom to the dance floor, introduced them as the new Mister and Missus Prichard, and played their song, not a traditional first dance song, but it meant a lot to them, slowly other members of the bridal party joined them, John danced with little Amanda in his arms, Kayleigh danced with a protesting Charlie, soon the floor was full. 

An hour or so later, John saw Bill approaching with Amanda in his arms, Brenda was following on with Charlie.

" I'll take them up to the room " Kayleigh said approaching her parents 

" No need love, mum and me will take them home with us , it's only half an hour away, and you know we love having them "

" Are you sure dad ?"

" Kayleigh love, we love having them, they've got toys and clothes there, and they don't have to share a room " Brenda quietly replied.

" And Jasper loves them " Bill added.

" Oh well I don't want the Spaniel missing out " Kayleigh chuckled.

" You be good at Granny Brenda's darling okay " Kayleigh kissed Amanda as she snuggled into Bill,

" I'm walking Jasper tomorrow mum " Charlie said with excitement. 

" Be good Charlie Redmond " John said ruffling his hair.

" He always is for grandad, ain't that right Charlie ?"

" Yes sir " Charlie replied. 

Kayleigh walked to the door to wave goodbye to her children and parents, John took a seat.

Kayleigh helped put the children in her mums car.

She stood waving for a few moments then gleefully rubbed her hands together and chuckled 

" Party Time "she said as she walked back into the venue 

She smiled when she saw John at the disco controls and Rachel and Ian were up dancing. John and Ian spoke for a few minutes as the music died down,

John got into the middle of the dance floor and nodded to Ian,

" A special request now, for John Redmond, a Northern Soul classic, Do I love you ?, indeed I do, by the late great Frank Wilson."

John started his northern soul dancing, Kayleigh stood smiling, he only did that when he was really relaxed and comfortable, his mum walked to the edge of the floor ,

" What do you call that ?"

" Soul dancing mum "

" Is it hell as like " Joan walked over to Kayleigh and handed her her glass " hold me drink love " She then proceeded to kick off her shoes and join John on the floor. She indicated to Ian to stop the music,

" Start it again son "

Ian started the song again from the start, John and Joan danced side by side, both grinning and nodding, half way through Chloe joined in, those around them stood smiling, it's not the type of thing they had expected to see, but it was fun to watch .

Around eleven thirty John performed the George Strait classic, Amarillo by morning, to an enthralled audience, he would have sung more but truth be told he was enjoying mingling, he was much more relaxed in conversation now, Kayleigh's way with words was rubbing off on him .

John noticed Mandy going over to Steve and talking to him, Steve smiled and nodded, he finished his drink and followed Mandy outside.

" Hope they're not going to have another barney, they said they'd keep a lid on it for Chloe" Kayleigh said as she took John's arm.

" Don't look like it love, that was a friendly smile Steve had "

" Aye well they'll hear me if they start their nonsense, this is Chloe's day, their break up can continue tomorrow, today is a fun day "

Mandy had walked over to the wrought iron railings and was idly awaiting Steve, she had realised something today, she was about to share it with him .

" I'm sorry Mand " Steve said as he leant on the railings. 

" For everything " he continued. 

" How did we get to this ?"

" Because the only person more stubborn than you ,is me "

" That's unfortunately true "

" Seriously Mandy I don't want us to end, it just wouldn't be right "

" I don't want it either, but being together is driving us mad "

Steve stared at Mandy.

" Sorry Steve I've wasted your time " Mandy turned to walk away. 

" No you didn't love, no time wi you is ever wasted"

" What ?"

" Every second that I've spent with you has been special, there has never been a wasted minute ,ever "

" Why do I feel there has been then ?"

" That's the time you spent wi me, you might think it was wasted, but I never did "

" Oh, so diving outside to work on your bike wasn't to get away from me then ?"

" No "

" Of course it was "

" Not from you, no "

" From what then ?"

" The feeling of inadequacy that I have around you "

Mandy sniggered. 

" Fuck you Mandy " Steve attempted to walk off .Mandy grabbed his arm ,

" Please Steve I'm sorry ".

" See I try to be honest, tell you how I feel, try to be me and I'm effing laughed at "

" I was laughing at the thought of a handsome big brute like you feeling inadequate "

" I do though "

" But how ?"

" Because you tell me every bloody day "

" I've never said you were inadequate Steven, never "

" Maybe didn't use that word, but you used plenty others, dumbo , idiot ,waste of space, oxygen thief, and a host of others, every bloody day Mandy, every day in our married life, in one way or another you found a way to put me down "

" I didn't think you took it to heart "

" Shows how well you know me then don't it ?"

" If I'd noticed Steve I wouldn't have done it, but you laughed half at the time "

" The kids were there, I didn't want a row with them there , so I made light of it "

" But now ?"

" Alfie has his flat, and Chloe has spent a lot of time at Mark's this last year, I can't laugh about it with anyone anymore "

" If you had only said ……"

" I did "

" You should have made me listen, I'd have stopped, it was never ever meant to hurt you Steve "

" So you know now Mand "

" I'm really sorry Steve, truly "

" Anyway why did you ask me out here ?"

" I realised something today "

" Oh aye " 

" I realised that I'm proud to be Missus Price, and I'm proud of what our two kids have become "

" They've done well right enough "

" No Steven Alfred Price, we, you and me have done well by them, we made two fantastic human beings, we should be proud "

Steve had welled up, he could only nod.

Someone opened the doors of the venue, the sound of a slow love song filled the night air.

" Dance wi me Mandy ?" Steve asked.

" Only if you promise to move back out of the spare room, and let me get it right this time ?"

" I promise "

Steve and Mandy closed their eyes, held each other close and danced, they were both crying.

When the music ended, they noticed that John, Kayleigh, Chloe and Mark had joined in dancing with them. Everyone of them smiling.

John eventually broke the silence.

" So we going back inside or not, it's as cold as a nuns ….."

" John " they all shouted .

The Kitson, Price , Redmond, Pritchards all walked back into the venue.

" So ?" John said looking at a smiling Steve and Mandy .

" So what ?" Mandy replied smiling.

" Let me handle this love " Kayleigh said as she joined them. 

" So ?" She continued. 

" We had a talk, and everything is fine now " 

Chloe joined her mum and dad, and they group hugged.

" I guess we realised that we're better together than apart " Steve explained some time later as he stood at the bar with John.

" I'm really pleased pal, but if it's any consolation, I was to get you every second weekend, I thought we could go to the zoo, or the seaside "

Steve patted John on the back, and walked off smiling.

" And McDonald's if you're good " John shouted after him.

" Why didn't you tell me ?"

" Are you serious, you wanted me to say, back off a bit Mand you're upsetting Steve ?"

" Well maybe not those words exactly, but you know what I mean"

" Because Amanda you would have told me to eff off, and keep my nose out of your marriage "

"I'm not that unapproachable "

" No ?"

" Well maybe a little"

" Yea, that's it, just a little " Kayleigh grinned.

" Seriously Kay, did you notice ?"

" Yes, but it wasn't for me to say "

" I wish you had though "

" So do I Mandy, so do I "

Chloe and Mark separated Kayleigh and John from the rest of the guests, and asked for five minutes of their time, although puzzled by the request, they acquiesced. 

Chloe bid them to follow her and Mark out into the grounds, eventually they stopped and turned.

" Mark and I want to ask you something "

" Okay then " Kayleigh smiled.

" What's the secret of a successful marriage, we are really going to work at getting this right ?"

" Let it be what it is, let it flow, don't try to make it what it isn't, you two are good together "

" What Auntie Kayleigh means is if you have to work at it, you're not doing it right, we have never worked at getting it right, and neither will you two, when it's right it's right, and no amount of working it will change it " John added.

" Why ask us love, gran and grandad and your mum and dad have been married longer ?"

" Mum and dad were close to coming here separately today, we all know that, and gran and grandad were separated for years "

" We argue too love " Kayleigh said moving a strand of hair off Chloe's face.

" But you have never spent a night apart because of it have you ?"

John looked at Kayleigh and smiled, she smiled back.

" No Chloe, we haven't that's true "

" How do you do it ?"

" Are you friends ?" John nodded towards the young couple.

" Best friends " Mark said kissing Chloe.

" Then you've already done it, we were friends before we were anything else, and even now ,we still are, we're spouses, parents, lovers but most of all we are best friends " John smiled warmly.

" I thought uncle John didn't do romantic " Mark jokingly questioned Chloe.

" Oh, you'd be surprised what John can do " Kayleigh chuckled.

" A big softy at heart me, but I don't show it "

" Thanks uncle John "

" You're welcome love " 

" Best get back in Chloe " Mark suggested.

" You coming " Mark asked Kayleigh and John.

" Aye, in a minute son "

" Okay then "

John started walking back slowly, Kayleigh was taking his arm.

" That was nice of them to ask us for advice wasn't it ?"

" Aye it was, I think Chloe respects your opinion more than her mums "

" What you said was lovely too "

" What bit ?"

" It was all nice, but the best friends part was very nice"

" It was also very true "

" How are we so lucky John, relationship wise I mean ?"

" We were meant for each other, simples "

" Do you believe that ?"

" Aye" 

" I think it was God "

" You what ?"

" I think God preordained our getting together and kept us together"

" But you're atheist "

" I might be wrong "

" Doesn't matter really, it works for us, it might be luck "

" No it must be more than that John "

" Let's not over analyze it eh ?"

" Best not eh ?" Kayleigh giggled, as the re entered the venue.

As the night wore on John and Kayleigh as usual only had eyes for each other, even in a pair of her trademark heels, she was still much shorter than John, they danced slowly together, Kayleigh's arms around John's neck, his arms around her waist occasionally one of them would look at the other, and elicit a giggle, by saying something. They were a good advertisement for marriage. 

Steve was standing behind Mandy with his arm around her waist, his head resting on hers.

" I'm jealous " he said.

" Of John ?" 

" Of them as a couple "

Mandy turned to face him ,

" Why ?"

" It's effortless ain't it ?"

" What is ?"

" Being them, how they are with each other, it's easy for them " 

" It's easy for us too "

" Aye, sometimes, but for them………"

" True enough,they do make it look simple don't they"

Suddenly Steve started chuckling, 

" What's funny ?" Mandy smiled.

" I once asked John, how did you tame a Kitson ?"

" And ?"

" He asked if I'd ever watched one of those programmes where people keep wild animals as pets, and thought Jesus, those things will kill you , I said I had , and he said welcome to my world "

" I don't get that Steve "

" I'll explain another time, let's dance eh ?"

Eventually the lights came on and the music stopped, those guests who remained were mostly family who were staying over .

John and Kayleigh approached Rachel and Ian as they were packing up, they all hugged.

" Here's our address, and our phone numbers " Kayleigh handed Rachel a card, 

" And here's ours " Rachel reciprocated.

" Do you want to come over on Saturday next, have a proper catch up" John asked .

" Are you sure ?" Rachel looked Kayleigh squarely in the eyes as she spoke. 

" Yes, positive Rach, the issues I had were mine alone, and I've regretted them for a long time now, I know we can never get the last ten years back , but we can make the next ten special"

" See you on Saturday then " Rachel beamed.

" Looking forward to it "

Goodbyes having been said, John and Kayleigh headed up to their room, they snuggled up under the voluminous duvet, and kissed.

" I love these do's "

" Why John love ?"

" So I can show you off "

" That's a lovely thing to say "

" It's true though, every wedding we go to makes me remember how proud I was the day I married you, and I'm still proud of myself that I managed it "

" God I love you Redmond "

" I love you too "

" I hope Chloe and Mark are as happy as us "

" Well if they're not John, it won't be for the want of trying, put the lamp off Mambo "

" Your wish is my command " John did as he was bid,

" Argh "

" What is it John ?"

" Your hands are freezing "

" Shut up you big tart "

The two of them giggled, and fell asleep contentedly. 

  
  
  



End file.
